Remembering Sunday
by flawfulhypocrite
Summary: Dentro de seu sonho, Draco Malfoy estava confuso. Havia alguém...Uma dama, sempre de preto, que constantemente lhe aparecia. Ela tinha um sorriso malicioso nos lábios rubros, um sorriso que ele parecia já conhecer. Short fic, época I DP Challenge do 6v.
1. Avisos

**AVISO.**

Outra short fic minha, dessa vez o shipper não é Lily e James (eu sei que vocês cansam de eu só escrever fic JL), e sim...Draco e Pansy! Sim, DP. Eu adoro a Pansy, e sou apaixonada pelo Draco, então a combinação parece boa para mim.

Eu estou escrevendo ela para um Challenge do 6V, na verdade, mas já está quase finalizada. E sim, ela é baseada em _Remembering Sunday_ do All Time Low com a Juliet Simms.

Uma coisa, se querem finais felizes, não leiam.

Postando muito muito muito em breve,

Júlia. _(20h13, 29 de Julho)_


	2. All Make Sense

**Autor:** Juliet (ou Jules D.)

**Título:** Remembering Sunday. (ITEM: cigarro)

**Capa:** .

**Ship:** Draco Malfoy e Pansy Parkinson.

**Gênero:** Romance/Drama/Angst.

**Spoilers:** É passada no século XIX, mas precisamente em 1854, então nada dos acontecimentos passados em qualquer Harry Potter contam. Mas eles continuam sendo bruxos.

**Classificação**: +16 anos.

**Observação:** É uma fic baseada na música de mesmo nome, do grupo All Time Low (participação especial da cantora Juliet Simms). A música dá margem para interpretações diversas, mas a minha interpretação vai ficar bem clara. Seria aconselhável ouvi-la durante a leitura. Se você pretende encontrar um final feliz, não se incomode em ler.

**Link para a fic se já estiver publicada:**

**

* * *

**

_Funny how it rained all day_

_I didn't think much of it then_

_But it's starting to all make sense_

Remembering Sunday.

_Mansão Malfoy, 1854._

O escritório estava silencioso. Um cigarro ainda aceso jazia em cima de um cinzeiro, impregnando o ar do local com seu cheiro forte. Mas misturado ao cheiro de álcool que o cômodo já mostrava, não faria muita diferença.

A sacada estava aberta, e a luz do luar iluminava a mesa de mogno ao centro, e contrastava com os cabelos claros do homem que estava adormecido em cima de diversos papéis. Uma garrafa quase vazia de whiskey estava ao seu lado, e ele não parecia dormir muito bem.

Dentro de seu sonho, Draco Malfoy estava confuso. Havia alguém...Uma dama, sempre de preto, que constantemente lhe aparecia. Ela tinha um sorriso malicioso nos lábios rubros, um sorriso que ele parecia já conhecer.

Desta vez eles estavam no Ministério, onde este trabalhava. Apertando os olhos cinzas ele viu a barra do vestido sumir logo na virada para o Departamento de Controle. Correndo, ele tentou alcança-la, estendendo a mão em sua direção.

Pareceu tropeçar em algo, e caiu aos seus pés. Malfoy bufou nervoso e ia se levantar ao ouvir um riso baixo. Olhando para cima, ele deu de encontro com os olhos mais negros que havia visto, brilhando como estrelas, um brilho divertido.

Uma mão pálida lhe foi estendida, a qual sem pensar ele aceitou. A dama de preto parecia ser mias forte do que aparentava, ajudando-o a se levantar sem problemas.

Seus olhos claros grudaram a expressão da mulher. Havia o sorriso malicioso, porém dessa vez ele pensou ter visto uma sombra de melancolia passar por sua face. Os lábios rubros se abriram para lhe falarem, e as palavras saíram sem som.

Ele franziu a testa e implorou para que ela repetisse. Ela o fez, dessa vez a melancolia lhe possuindo por completo. Mas ainda não havia som, não havia...

Draco acordou e quase derrubou a garrafa com seu movimento brusco. Queria poder ouvir o que ela lhe falava. Uma vez seu pai comentou que sonhos poderiam revelar coisas a ele. Quase nunca escutava o pai desde quando se mudou para sua própria mansão, mas suas palavras não saiam de sua mente.

Passou a mão pelos cabelos platinados, levantando-se da cadeira, esticando seu corpo. Não poderia continuar a dormir em seu escritório. Não lembrava porque estava trancado lá há duas semanas consecutivas. Por mais que tentasse se lembrar, era um vazio.

O lugar parecia um chiqueiro, pensou olhando a sua volta. Como nenhum de seus estúpidos elfos não arrumaram o lugar? Teria de açoitá-los mais uma vez, para que aprendessem a não serem preguiçosos.

Olhou para fora, para a brilhante lua sozinha no céu escuro. Pensou quase que automaticamente em Pansy. Teria de ir vê-la. Conhecendo-a como conhecia, estaria morta de preocupação, mas quando o visse, abriria um verdadeiro sorriso que por mais que ele não admitisse, lhe dava arrepios.

Mas, pensando melhor, era melhor que tomasse um banho primeiro. Realmente acreditava que estava cheirando a porcos. Não que Londres cheirasse a algo diferente, dada à epidemia que se instalara no mundo trouxa, chegando até mesmo a atingir alguns bruxos.

Abriu a porta do escritório, que estava trancado a chave. A chave? Porque diabos ele trancaria uma porta a chave? Procurou pela varinha nas vestes e ela não estava lá. Irritado, depois de muito procurar, a achou no meio de papéis.

Estava próxima a um exemplar do Profeta Diário que tinha partes de si carbonizadas. Não se lembrava de ter feito isso também.

Quando finalmente saiu do mesmo, encontrou um dos elfos próximos do local, e este arregalou os olhos disformes em sua direção, engasgando nas próprias palavras:

- Mr. Malfoy, o senhor... – com um movimento brusco, Draco empurrou a criatura para longe, enojado.

- Prepare-me um banho, imediatamente. – ordenou com a voz fria fazendo o elfo tremer, embora este tenha aberto um sorriso após ouvir o tom do seu senhor.

Gritou também para que os outros abrissem as janelas, mesmo que fosse madrugada. Ele se sentia sufocado, sem ar. Suspirou de alívio quando sentiu o vento frio bater em seu rosto.

Subiu as escadas lentamente, chegando no hall do segundo andar. Sorriu a si mesmo, olhando o corredor vazio, lembrando-se de um domingo que passara com ela, com Pansy.

Era mais um dos monótonos domingos de sempre, ele não esperava visitas, todos haviam ido passar a semana em Bath. Draco teria ido se não houvesse a oportunidade de fechar um caso que lhe traria muito prestígio, então ficara trabalhando.

Pedira para não ser incomodado, por ninguém. Mas alguém acabara de aparatar em seu hall de entrada, e estava fazendo muito barulho. De dentro de seu escritório, Malfoy levantou-se da cadeira irritado.

Ao abrir a porta, deparou-se com uma figura esguia que lhe sorria, os cabelos negros presos em um coque, e um olhar divertido. O corpo da mulher estava coberto por um vestido negro com um espartilho, que ressaltava as curvas definidas da mesma.

- Oh, desculpe Draco. Errei de casa. – falou ela, Pansy, com um tom sarcástico. – Achei que fosse a mansão de Blaise. Tenho que me lembrar de não aparatar após várias taças de vinho.

Ele lhe sorriu, seco. Havia aquele brilho malicioso em seu olhar, e ambos sabiam em que tipo de jogo estavam entrando. Ainda sobre o atento olhar do loiro, ela soltou os grampos que seguravam seu cabelo, deixando-os caírem livremente em suas costas.

Passando por ele, deixando o cheiro do cigarro francês que sempre fumava ao seu redor, Pansy começou a subir as escadas, Draco seguindo-a como um criado a sua senhora. Na metade do caminho, ela tirou os sapatos, deixando-os no meio do caminho, e continuou a andar.

Quando ele chegou ao hall de cima e avistou-a com um olhar, sentiu seu corpo queimar em luxúria, e desejar que Pansy deixasse o aroma dos cigarros sobre ele. Dentro dele.

Apenas com as roupas de baixo, Pansy estava na entrada do quarto de Malfoy, um sorriso só descrito como diabólico nos lábios. Ela esticou seu corpo até alcançar uma caixa na mesa próxima ao espelho, e de dentro tirou um daqueles finos cigarros.

- Precisa atualizar seu arsenal, Malfoy. – disse acendendo o que tinha pego com a varinha. Tragou suavemente e soltou o ar quando o homem se aproximou dela. Draco aspirou fundo o cheiro, o cheiro dela.

- Sim, eu preciso. – respondeu com a voz rouca.

Já saindo da banheira, Draco secava seu corpo com um sorriso nos lábios, e o corpo já entorpecido pelas sensações que a morena lhe provocava. Presente ou não, ela sempre parecia estar por perto, seja nas lembranças ou no estoque dos cigarros que ele sempre mantinha por perto.

Vestiu-se rapidamente, sabia que precisava vê-la logo. Era estúpido prender-se a memórias quando podia muito bem fazer a realidade acontecer. Quando aparatou para a mansão Parkinson, as curvas da mulher mais nova da família estavam em sua mente.

Em um piscar de olhos estava na frente da mansão, o vento parecendo mais gelado do que imaginava ser. Iluminado apenas pelo luar e alguns postes cujas chamas das velas resistiam ao vento, Draco se precipitou a abrir o portão, fechado por grossas correntes.

Talvez pela terceira vez naquela madrugada, ele franziu a testa. Desde quando bruxos trancavam suas casas com correntes? E porque tudo estava com um aspecto tão sombrio, abandonado.

Se ele acreditasse em assombrações e se as temesse, este seria um lugar ao qual nunca entraria.

Passando a mão pelos cabelos, ele bateu três vezes no grande portão que dava para a casa. Um, dois, sete, vinte minutos se passaram e ninguém apareceu. Talvez não estivessem em casa, pensou.

Ficou andando de um lado para o outro, as mãos no longo sobretudo preto que usava, aflito. Não se lembrava de nenhuma viagem programada pela mesma. Nervoso, buscou por um cigarro nos bolsos, e encontrando-o, acendeu.

Quando soltou o ar repleto de nicotina, ele se sentiu aliviado. Pansy sempre lhe dissera que os cigarros lhe acalmavam, lhe traziam uma espécie de paz. Draco não poderia discordar de maneira alguma.

- Senhor? – uma voz tímida chamou por ele, vindo de alguns metros à frente. Uma mulher franzina, com as vestes rasgadas e as mãos com calos do trabalho se aproximava, uma expressão pesarosa.

- Poderia me informar onde os Parkinson foram? – a mulher se encolheu ao seu tom rude, mas respondeu, simples:

- Mudaram-se, meu lorde. Há duas semanas.

Bravo, Draco aparatou sem dar a mulher uma chance de explicar-lhe o porque. Só percebera aonde se encontrava depois que sentiu o cheiro da floresta chuvosa. Estava na casa de campo que Pansy tanto adorava, nos arredores de Londres.

Até mesmo este lugar lhe parecia sombrio. A noite iluminava fracamente o caminho até o palacete, e Draco foi andando com dificuldade, ainda fumando seu cigarro. Tropeçou em um galho caído e ao se preciptar para frente, segurou-se em uma pedra.

Ou no que pensava ser uma pedra.

- O que diabos isso faz aqui? – perguntou em voz alta, tragando a fumaça uma última vez antes de jogar o cigarro no chão, pisando em cima. Abaixou-se para enxergar melhor o que era. Não era uma simples pedra, haviam palavras nela gravadas.

_Pansy Lindsey Parkinson, 15 de Agosto de 1854. A escuridão que traz a paz._

Malfoy piscou tantas vezes que perdeu a conta, mas a pedra, a lápide ainda estava lá, em sua frente. O cheiro da floresta se misturou com o do cigarro e as memórias voltaram-lhe em um turbilhão.

A ausência, o desprezo. A depressão que a assolara pouco a pouco.

- Morrerei de forma digna. Todos vão se lembrar de mim; guarde minhas palavras. – ela havia dito-lhe uma semana antes. Como pudera não notar? Era ela, sua dama de preto, droga, era o amor de sua vida. Que não mais nela estaria.

O veneno, rápido e sem deixar traços. A sombra de seu sorriso malicioso no rosto pálido como a morte. Havia ido embora, para sempre. Para casa, como sempre brincara. Um lugar melhor do que aqui, aonde seria tratada como a rainha que era.

Casa.

Lágrimas embaçavam a vista do homem, que miserável não tirava os olhos da lápide. Era o porque de estar a duas semanas no escritório. Era o porque de ter bloqueado todas as memórias. E o jornal...

"_Família Parkison abalada com o suicídio de sua primogênita". _Ardilosa matéria por aquele inseto que Skeeter era. Uma foto onde Pansy esbanjava todo o seu sombrio charme, o olhar astuto sempre presente.

Uma última vez.

E então a última coisa que lhe faltava voltou. O sonho, as palavras ditas pela dama, ditas por Pansy, sua dama de preto. Fechou os olhos cansado e quando os abriu, a determinação era mais do que qualquer um já havia visto nos turvos olhos cinzentos de Draco Malfoy.

- Venha para casa. – a voz feminina disse em um sussurro, próxima a seu ouvido. O cheiro do cigarro francês invadiu-o por completo e lentamente seus lábios se curvaram em um sorriso sincero. – **Venha para casa.**

* * *

Finito. Fim. The End.

O que acharam? Particularmente eu adorei. Normalmente não sou de escrever fics assim tão sombrias, mas eu não posso negar que adoro ausências de finais felizes. Aqui há uma controvérsia, entretando: coloca-se no fim uma indicação que ele provavelmente se juntaria a ela. Então, pode-se dizer que no fim, não foi um final feliz, mas um final justo.

Cruzem seus dedos para que eu ganhe este _challenge _(o primeiro da minha vida de escritora)!

Beijos.

Obs. Eu escolhi a música porque eu amo ATL e adoro este dueto. E por te-la escolhido, eu a decorei. E na festa da minha amiga de 15 anos, e por coincidência, o meu aniversário de 16, eu cantei ela. Com um amigo. A emoção foi muita, acreditem, me senti a própria Juliet Simms.

_Juliet ou Jules (ou até mesmo Júlia)_


End file.
